


And There Was Only One Bed!

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: A storm, F/M, a broken down car, a cabin with a single bed, yes - there was only one bed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Anatoly Dyatlov vs. a broken down car, a storm, a cabin with only one bed (gasp!) and some female company.-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon the 2019 'Chernobyl' HBO series and the character therein of Anatoly Dyatlov, played by the most glorious and beautiful Paul Ritter. This is a most humble attempt at a redemption/un-doing of the meanie evil one-dimensional, mustache twirling, spinney chair sitting villain that HBO turned him into!Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Anatoly Dyatlov/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Dyat Love Collection!





	And There Was Only One Bed!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatashaRedFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/gifts).



Anatoly Dyatlov was uncomfortable, annoyed, and wondering what the bloody hell was happening. He paced and swore. Kicking a stool along the length of the small room as he paced and paced. This was most definitely _not_ what he'd planned on happening. 

She, on the other hand seemed completely calm. Taking charge of the situation to make the best of it as she could. Making up a fire and spreading the blankets she’d found in a box over the small, _single_ bed in the corner.

He stopped pacing and sighed. He turned to look at her as she bustled around the small cabin they’d been forced to shelter in, out of the storm that raged outside. Their stupid borrowed car, left back on the road where it had broken down. _Piece of junk_ he thought as he kicked the stool again.

The picnic they were supposed to have by the lake, instead eaten huddled together in front of a roaring fire. The vodka had helped relax them both. The empty bottle was by his side as they sat on the bed, leaning back against the wall, his arm around her back, holding her into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled as she snored gently.

He lay her down, arranging her on her side gently, her back against the wall. She didn’t wake. _Thank God_ he thought. He stiffly lay on his side, facing her, on the very edge of the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Something was tickling his ear. It forced him to open his eyes. He couldn’t tell what time it was, probably daytime judging by the light filtering into the cabin? He looked to see what was annoying his ear. He closed his eyes again swiftly when he saw the reason. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked, checking to make sure what he saw was not a figment of his imagination or a dream or some other such phantasm.

She was curled up against and on him! Her head was resting on his shoulder, her breath in his ear was what had woken him. She was snoring softly. One arm was resting on his chest, the other tucked between them. One of his treacherous arms was under her, wrapped around her, holding her to him as he lay on his back in the middle of the bed. His other duplicitous limb was resting on her thigh, which was thrown up over his legs, just above his… well… his…

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to think back. He remembered them laughing and joking together, and drinking a whole bottle of vodka, he didn’t remember much after that. He’d been so tired. He still was. He vaguely remembered her shivering next during the night as she lay next to him and him holding his arm out to her. What had he been thinking? No, he knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to fix her problem as best as he could. She was cold, he could warm her. Simple as that. He sighed, trying to decide what would be the best way to extricate himself without waking her. He sighed at the impossible task. His decision was taken from him though, by the loud rumbling of his stomach.

She stirred. He swiftly removed his hand from her thigh, mentally chastising himself for not having done so as soon as he’d noticed it’s sublime resting place.

Her eyes opened and she had the same look on her face that was probably on his as he woke. She removed her leg, brushing against his… well… him…

She blushed furiously and sat up. His arm dropping away from her side.

He just lay there, eyes closed, trying to calm himself.

“Um…” she said. “I’ll just go and check outside and see if the storm has gone.”

She rushed over to the door.

He sat up and sighed. He went over to their picnic basket, digging around for the bottle of water he knew was there. He downed a few mouthfuls, trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath, he was still bone tired, he padded back over to where she was standing in the doorway.

“No more storm?” he asked, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

“No more storm,” she acknowledged, leaning her head against his shoulder. She smiled as she felt him place a kiss to the top of her head.

They stood there for a while, before packing their things and walking hand in hand back to their broken down, borrowed car.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And There Was Only One Bed - Alternative Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269672) by [NatashaRedFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/pseuds/NatashaRedFox)




End file.
